


【授翻】噓，寶貝，乖乖睡 (batfam，ABO，Jason中心)

by thesoleil



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: 杰森犯了一個天大錯誤，在熱潮來臨前試圖從蝙蝠俠那裡偷東西，現在他要為此付出代價。還是不用呢？
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	【授翻】噓，寶貝，乖乖睡 (batfam，ABO，Jason中心)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iselsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iselsis/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hushabye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208624) by [iselsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iselsis/pseuds/iselsis). 



按在杰森頭後面的手讓他的臉頰緊貼著蝙蝠俠的肩膀，迫使他每次呼吸都吸入alpha的濃烈氣味，儘管杰森知道接下來會發生什麼，每次有alpha抓到他的時候 _總是_ 會發生的事情，濃厚的 _呵護-佔有慾-充滿父愛_ 的氣味卻耗盡了熱潮期疲憊不堪的他的所有力氣。

杰森眼中的陰暗走廊變得模糊不清，無聲的淚水正洶湧地順著他的臉頰滑落，浸入了臉頰下柔軟的棉布中。他本該在感覺熱潮要到來時就馬上藏起來，但是他沒有任何食物。他也很聰明，選擇了可以讓他有足夠的錢來維持一個星期的側視鏡，而不是那些可以讓他維持兩個月或 _更久_ ，可是要花很長時間的 _漂亮_ 輪胎。但是蝙蝠俠回來太早了，還強迫他把鏡子重新黏回去，等到他結束時已經聞起來太香甜，動作太緩慢，而蝙蝠俠也不會放過他。他甚至不當場拿走任何他想要的東西，然後把他丟在那等死，不。他將杰森塞進車裡，和一堆沉重的用來築巢的橙色毯子放在一塊兒，然後把他從他唯一熟悉的地方偷走了。

杰森抽泣得喘不過氣來。

蝙蝠俠的手指在他的頭髮裡輕柔地抓了抓，以示安慰。“噓，噓，puppy。我知道這很痛，我們會照顧你的。”

從來沒有alpha抓到處於熱潮期的他，杰森一直以來都非常擅長躲藏，但是現在當杰森處於最容易受孕的狀態時蝙蝠俠抱住了他，而就算是杰森也知道alpha說要 _照顧_ 熱潮期的omega是意味著什麼。他只有十一歲，他不想還是幼崽的時候就懷小寶寶！

蝙蝠俠發出另一陣安撫的噓聲，將手腕挪到杰森的背上，“你會沒事的。我保證，沒有人會傷害你。”

杰森痛苦地吸了吸鼻子，試圖把臉轉過去，這樣他就不必吸入太多蝙蝠俠的氣味了，但是他幾乎無法讓脖子顫動一下。

“ 求， _求求你_ 。”杰森掙扎著出聲。

“只要進到巢裡頭你就會感覺好點的，甜心，”蝙蝠俠撒謊，但他的聲音是如此柔和而溫柔，好像他真的相信杰森會喜歡接下來發生的事情一樣。也許這意味著蝙蝠俠會很溫柔？然而，一旦杰森的熱潮引發了蝙蝠俠的發情期，沒有任何東西能阻止他將杰森撕成碎片，“把你安頓好之後，我就給你拿點水和止痛藥，好不好？”

杰森胃裡沉甸甸的恐懼變成了劇烈的驚駭。在一陣驚慌中，杰森絕望地哀鳴著，渴望他已經死去或被監禁的族群成員來拯救他。

“嗚——不， _不_ ，求求你不要餵藥。”杰森拼命地乞求。

他願意做任何事情，會像藥物強迫他表現的那樣順從，但是他寧願熬過這件事然後自殺，也不願像他媽媽那樣經歷漫長而曲折的死亡過程。

蝙蝠俠的平穩步伐停頓了一秒，但他很快恢復過來，走得更快了，向巢穴走得更快了，在那裡他可以強迫杰森屈從他任何事，甚至包括毒品。杰森的眼淚流得更凶了。

“好吧，”蝙蝠俠靜靜地說，手指溫柔地梳理著杰森打結的頭髮，“你不必吃止痛藥，但至少應該喝點水。”

然後蝙蝠俠可以給水下藥。

最後一絲力量從杰森身上猛地抽離。沒有任何事，甚至乞求都無法阻止蝙蝠俠對杰森做出他想做的任何事情。除了死亡。

蝙蝠俠停下來然後轉過頭，他的手離開了杰森的頭髮時，杰森的胃直直落了下來。

時候到了。

門鎖打開時發出了輕柔的哢嗒聲，然後蝙蝠俠走上前去，抬起另一只手摩挲杰森的下背部，即使他酸痛的背部被按摩的有多舒服，杰森的身體軟成一團，恐懼仍然讓杰森心臟狂跳，。

房間裡充斥著omega的氣味，那味道是如此強烈，即使杰森的鼻子因哭泣而堵塞，還緊貼著alpha的腺體，也都能聞到它的氣味。蝙蝠俠不僅將杰森帶回家做他的伴侶，還把杰森帶回家作為後宮的一部分。

蝙蝠俠走得很慢，隨著他們逐漸靠近omega氣味的中心，他的氣味從 _佔有慾-呵護-充滿父愛_ 擴散成 _佔有慾-呵護-充滿父愛-喜愛-嚮往_ 。

至少他喜歡他的伴侶們？杰森歇斯底里地想著。被一個病態到相信自己愛著你的人所擁有，即使他會一次一次又一次地強姦你，難道會比一個知道自己多麼殘酷和喜歡支配並對此感到愉悅的人還要好嗎？

在散發著昏昏欲睡的年輕omega的氣味中心，蝙蝠俠停了下來。

“迪克，”蝙蝠俠悄聲說，杰森嗚咽著，“迪克，醒醒。”

困倦的低吟和床單移位的聲音，“'走開啦，布魯斯。”

杰森的喉嚨收緊了。他簡直不敢相信另一名omega就這樣對他們的alpha說話，也許蝙蝠俠會原諒他，畢竟他才剛醒來，但如果杰森的媽媽敢 _這麼_ 說，他的父親會把她揍得遍體鱗傷或死掉。

而蝙蝠俠氣味中的喜愛僅僅只是加深了。咦額，他會對頂嘴的人性奮？難不成杰森連發脾氣都恰好正中蝙蝠俠的下懷嗎？

蝙蝠俠跪下來，將杰森放在膝蓋上，然後稍稍轉過身，方便他看見巨大巢穴裡沉睡著的omega的黑暗剪影。蝙蝠俠是要杰森看著他懲罰另一個omega嗎？這是他這麼高興的原因嗎？

蝙蝠俠一隻手抱著杰森，另一隻手向前伸出，搖晃了另一個omega的肩膀，但是……他沒有做任何更糟的事情。

omega哼哼得更大聲，但朝他的方向翻了個身，迷茫地朝他們眨了眨眼，然後睡眼惺忪地將目光集中在杰森身上。

“寶寶？”omega低聲說。

難道 _杰森_ 也得叫蝙蝠俠“寶寶”嗎？

蝙蝠俠點了點頭，幸好他是在黑暗中做的。“我在犯罪巷找到了他，他需要一個巢穴。”

哦。杰森是…… _杰森_ 才是寶寶。

omega一句話都沒說便拉開了他身上的毯子，蝙蝠俠把杰森捧起來，小心翼翼地將他放到了騰出來的空位。omega將毯子拉回兩人身上，他的氣味仍然很困倦，但是非常柔和舒適，他的巢穴柔軟又暖和，即使杰森能夠控制自己的肌肉也忍不住軟綿綿地陷進去。它…完全沒有性的氣味。它沒有蝙蝠俠的味道。蝙蝠俠沒有跟他後面爬進來。

那——那為什麼——

另一個omega—— _羅賓_ ？——朝杰森伸出一條手臂，把他拉到暖融融的胸膛上，然後另一隻手摸索到他身體下面，緊緊擁抱著他，在他痙攣的腹部一圈圈的搓揉著。

“寶貝弟弟，”羅賓肯定地喃喃自語，即使 _弟弟_ 的尾音消失在一陣哈欠裡。

羅賓把鼻子埋在杰森的頸窩裡，呼吸著杰森的氣味。他發出不悅的聲音，抬起上臂將自己的 _柔軟-疲倦-安全-滿足_ 的氣味揉到杰森的腺體上。

“噓……現在安全了，”羅賓喃喃道。

杰森埋進羅賓的懷裡。蝙蝠俠沒有要傷害他嗎？羅賓為什麼說他很安全？羅賓是不是被洗腦成以為自己真的喜歡蝙蝠俠？還是……

蝙蝠俠站起來，杰森瑟縮，但他無處可去也無路可逃。如果蝙蝠俠試圖要杰森不想給他的東西，他也無法反抗他。然而蝙蝠俠 _離開_ 了床。

“我馬上回來，孩子，”蝙蝠俠說著……他看著杰森。“我要去拿你的水。在我回來之前，盡量不要睡著。”

他渾身發抖，眼裡湧出了新的淚水，“然後之、之後呢？”

他必須知道他們是不是為了方便之後傷害他才對他很好，還是他們單純只是瘋了，或者是不是……他們說他很安全是真的。

蝙蝠俠溫和地笑了，“是的，你可以之後再睡。你現在很安全。”

 _安全_ ，又一次。

如果蝙蝠俠撒謊，那杰森也對此無能為力，如果杰森相信他而他卻撒謊的話，那會帶來很大的痛苦，但不管杰森相不相信他，都會比以往任何時候還要痛苦許多。

杰森閉上眼睛屈服了，任由羅賓溫柔地用氣味在他身上留下印記。安全是一個完全依憑於蝙蝠俠的仁慈的承諾，而從來沒有人會信守諾言，但蝙蝠俠……蝙蝠俠是仁慈的。即使杰森的父親嘗試朝蝙蝠俠開槍，他也沒有殺掉他，他甚至沒有殺死雙面人或小丑之類的人，也許…

也許他們真的會保護他。

過了一段時間蝙蝠俠回來了，不得不將杰森喚醒，他將玻璃杯的邊緣靠在杰森的嘴唇上，幫杰森翻過身來喝水。水太冰冷了，嚥下的每一口都很疼痛，但是液體順著乾巴巴的喉嚨流下去的感覺很好。羅賓暴躁地嘟囔著，試圖把蝙蝠俠打走，但只揮到了杯子灑出了一點水到巢上。

蝙蝠俠並沒有因為杰森不聽話還睡過去而對他大吼大叫。

即使蝙蝠俠是一個高大的alpha，羅賓也不懼怕他。

杰森喝完水後，蝙蝠俠將杯子放在床旁邊的桌子上，並告訴杰森如果需要的話“迪克”會給他更多的水，然後蝙蝠俠 _離開_ 了。

杰森閉上了眼睛，猶豫地呼嚕著，又睡過去了。

後續：  
當城市被催情花粉襲擊的時候，羅賓和藍鴉都被擊中然後進入了熱潮，這導致他們終於注意到附近的一隻小小幼崽。他們用抱抱貼貼還有瘋狂的蹭氣味來圍攻那隻幼崽因為他沒有族群我們聞不到族群味道。迪克忙著照顧自己的寶貝弟弟們所以顧不上和布魯斯吵架，杰森忙著照顧自己的蠢貨大哥和寶貝小弟弟也沒來的及跑掉。

End  
是的沒錯是提姆寶貝。


End file.
